


Son Boy Allowed

by Predi_Cam_Ment



Series: mcyt fics in 2021?? pog??? [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Trans Character, dadboyhalo, i refuse to use the real names tags, sapnap is trans in this bc im trans and no one can stop me, the skephalo can be platonic or romantic its up to u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Predi_Cam_Ment/pseuds/Predi_Cam_Ment
Summary: Dadboyhalo finds a little arson baby in the nether, he is a little bastard
Relationships: BadBoyHalo & Skeppy & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Badboyhalo & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Skeppy & BadBoyHalo, Skeppy & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Series: mcyt fics in 2021?? pog??? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181918
Comments: 9
Kudos: 235





	Son Boy Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> i havent wrote in months be nice to me im so secsy

The Nether- a place filled with heat, and surrounded by death. It was one of the most dangerous places in the world, beaten only by The End. Most consider it as an accursed place, filled with evil… but to a certain demon, it was considered to be a former home.

BadBoyHalo, known commonly as Bad, grew up in this very realm- the warmth comforted him. He was merely visiting though, after running some errands he decided to take a little shortcut through the other realm. He picked up some supplies- some for potions, but mostly stuff for baking; his favorite hobby. He loved to make all sorts of sweets for him and his roommate- mostly muffins. Primarily muffins.

His roommate was a diamond golem, a mix of tan skin and shards of the pure blue material. While Bad, he was a demon, as stated before- with pitch black skin and pure white eyes. They were an odd pair, but they worked. In fact, they were considered a dynamic duo by most- working together was as simple as breathing for the two of them. It was second nature by now.

But, back to the present day- Bad stepped through The Nether with absolute precision, he had gone this way many times before after all. Humming a little tune to himself, he expected this day to go as the many days before to go, he expected it to be normal, and it nearly was- before he faintly heard cries in the distance. Nothing like the wails of a Ghast though, no… this was the cry of a child.

His head immediately snapped to where he heard the noise, and when he heard it again, he realized that the sound was real. There was a child in one of the most dangerous realms in the lands, and it sounded like they were all alone. Without thinking, he pulled out his sword and ran towards the noise, he was far too soft hearted to leave a helpless child alone. 

He jumped across the rocky terrain, the sounds of cries growing ever closer. He spun around a wall, and the sight that greeted him actually made him sigh out of relief. There was a crying child… but that was it, no danger in sight; it looked more like they had scraped their knee if anything. He approached slowly, making sure he didn’t startle the poor thing- they couldn’t have been older than three if he was being honest.

“Hello there, little one…” The demon spoke, voice soft and quiet.

The childs head snapped up, watery eyes locking with his own, cries immediately dying down.

“Hi. You want me to patch you up…?” He pulled out some medical supplies he had picked up, a healing potion would definitely be an overkill in this situation.

The child (he really has to ask for their name later-) looked between him and the supplies, before babbling some nonsense and nodding their head. They probably had no idea what he was saying, but started making grabby hands at him anyways. 

He chuckled and stepped closer, testing the waters before kneeling down next to them and finally taking a good look at them. They had black hair that went every which way, nearly blinding them from how much was in their eyes, which were similarly colored. The only clothes they had on were a tattered t-shirt, white with a fire insignia on it, ‘fitting for the realm they’re in’ Bad thought to himself, smiling.

He checked over the scrape on the little one’s knee, finding that it really was simply a scratch, “Oh my, we better get this patched up quick, huh?” He spoke playfully, looking down at the child, who simply giggled in response. He took out some gauze and carefully wrapped up the toddler’s knee, giving the wound a small kiss before pulling back. He was pretty sure that’s a thing parents do. Maybe. Hopefully.

Oh! Parents! Yes, he should ask where their parents are, that’s a smart idea.

“Well, now that that’s out of the way… hello there, I’m Bad. Where are your parent..s?” The child merely tilted their head to the side in confusion, “Like… where did you come from?” At that, the childs face brightened up, standing and offering a hand up to the demon.

As soon as he took hold of their grip, happy to be able to help them find their way home, they led him through the small valley. After barely thirty seconds of walking, they stopped in front of a large pool of lava, the child pointing to it and smiling happily. Bad watched with growing confusion, “You came from… the lava?” 

They nodded, letting go of Bad’s hand and waddling over to the searing liquid. It took Bad a few seconds to realize that the child was winding their hand up, and quickly went to stop them- before they slapped their hand down on the lava playfully, giggling. He took a few moments, processing the information as the child continued playing with the lava like a toddler during bath time. He looked at them again, before realizing that this child wasn’t a simple human- the tail that had been hidden before swishing around behind them was a tell-tale sign of that.

He looked up at their face and moved some of their hair back, realizing that they were… very not human. Freckles the color of singed ash covered their face, and small horns were starting to form on their forehead, “Oh… so that’s what you meant by coming from the lava… ‘prolly should have guessed that sooner.” The toddler just looked up at him from where they were playing and grinned, showing off sharp fangs.

“So, you’re all alone, huh?” He asked, not really getting an actual answer from the toddler, more speaking to himself than anything, “Well, I can’t just leave you here…” He sighed, before standing up, causing the child to shift their attention up to him.

He thought about his options, he could leave the kid here… no. Absolutely no. Or… he could bring them with him and have to explain to Skeppy why he suddenly had a kid in his possession… definitely the better option. He turned and opened up his arms, making the child light up and run to him, getting scooped up into his arms with a laugh. Oh boy, this is gonna be a long day.

The trip back to the portal leading to his home was quite short, since he was already halfway there when he got sidetracked. The child was laying pleasantly in his arms, looking around at the moving terrain with growing fascination. He made sure to hold the toddler close to his chest before stepping through the portal, unsure of how the change in temperature would affect them. He was long used to the effects of portals, usually giving nausea to those not used to them- he just hoped he wouldn’t have to clean up any vomit while soothing a fussy toddler…

He stepped through, finding himself back in the Overworld, a place filled with lush nature that inhabited many creatures. He took a little peek at the child, finding them no worse for wear- if anything they seemed to perk up more at the foreign sights around them. The portal was located in a bamboo forest, because it was a very peaceful place to spawn after dealing with the horrors of the Nether- and also because pandas were very cute, that was a big plus side as well. He went through a makeshift path he and Skeppy had made after they had gotten lost a few times, basically going on instinct by now. He heard a small gasp and looked down, seeing the child looking at something with wide eyes, making grabby hands at it.

He turned to see a panda resting on its back, little paws waving around in the air as it lounged, “Aw… you like the pandas, hm?” the child nodded furiously, and Bad giggled as he set them down, making sure to keep a hold on their hand. They walked forward, and the child’s tail whipped back and forth behind them, showing off the sheer amount of excitement they were feeling.

“P.. Panpas!” The child giggled and waved their arms around, swinging Bad’s arm with theirs, which made him chuckle, “Panpas! Panpas!.. Panpas… Sap.. nap! Sapnap! Sapnap!!” they started jumping up and down in excitement, babbling loudly.

“Sapnap, hm? That sounds like a nice name… would you like to be called Sapnap, little one?” The child- Sapnap looked like they had stars in their eyes at the thought, nodding, “Well then, m...iss..?” Sapnap puffed out their cheeks in annoyance, “Mister Sapnap, we should get home so I can get you in some actual clothes, little sir.” He nodded and made grabby hands up at Bad, being lifted back up as they made their way back to Bad and Skeppy’s home.

Sapnap was a lot more talkative after the pandas situation, pointing at things and babbling in broken english whenever he could. Bad listened closely, nodding and humming thoughtfully at the little one’s thoughts- he definitely had a soft spot for him. They arrived at the home, Bad adjusting Sapnap in his hold before opening the front door, peeking his head in to see if Skeppy was home. He wasn’t anywhere in the little front room they had, but that didn’t rule out him being somewhere else in the house.

Bad simply sighed and walked in, shutting the door quietly behind him- he was going to have to explain the small child he had.. picked up sometime anyways. He sat Sapnap on a nearby seat, “Okay, little one, I’ll need you to stay here so I can… introduce you to someone.” Sapnap nodded and waved his legs back and forth, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

Bad left the room (after making sure it was baby-proof, can never be too careful) in search of his dear roommate, who he hopes won’t be too angry- after all, it’s just a kid- what’s the worse a child could do? Yes, Skeppy will absolutely be fine with him adopting a child by accident, and everything will be all good. At least, that’s what he’s telling himself. But it could be right. There are many doors in life. Live Laugh Love. And other parent things. What a disaster of a semi-immortal demon he is.

“Skeppyyyyyyy, I’m hooommmeeeee, where are youuuuu?” He called into the hallway, hearing some movement from their shared bedroom.

Moments later, he saw a mop of shiny blue hair peek out of the door, the rest of Skeppy’s head coming out soon after, “Hey, get everything you needed?”

“Yup!..... And a little something extra!” He clapped his hands together, smiling wide.

Skeppy’s face immediately went flat, “Bad.”

“Skeppy.”

“Bad what did you do.”

“Nothing!” He glanced back down the hall, “Okay…. maybe one thing!”

Before Skeppy could ask further, the smell of smoke wafted through the air, making the two roommates jump into action and run to the front room. The sight they saw was… shocking, to say the least. Sapnap was absolutely not in the same place Bad left him, instead sitting in front of a chest, which was currently completely on fire, giggling and clapping as he watched the flames.

“Bad what the fuck.” he couldn’t even have it in him to scold him for swearing, instead rushing forward to pick Sapnap up, while Skeppy rushed to the kitchen to fill up a bucket with water. 

Thankfully, the fire wasn’t that bad, so the bucket of water worked just fine with it- unthankfully, as soon as the fire was out, Sapnap started wailing like his favorite toy just got taken away from him (which, in hindsight, maybe it did). Bad immediately rushed over to the crying toddler, checking over him for any potential injuries. Meanwhile, Skeppy recovered from the fucking heart attack he just got.

“Bad. Bad what.” He looked at the kid that his roommate was currently coddling, “Did you steal a child??”

“Of course not. I found a child.” Skeppy stared at him, “He doesn’t have any parents that I could have stolen him from!!- oh also, Skeppy meet Sapnap, Sapnap meet Skeppy.” The small boy was still currently wailing, so unfortunately he could not exchange pleasantries.

“Yes hello, what the fuck do you mean you found him-”

“Language! He’s three! Or two!!”

“YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW OLD HE IS?-”

“Shhhhhh!!” Bad gestured down to Sapnap, who had fallen asleep in his hold, “He’s sleeping.” he held a finger up to his mouth, standing up with the young boy in his arms, moving over to lay him on the couch.

Skeppy sighed, prepared to talk back before looking down at the child, curling up on the couch in a little ball, “... Okay. We can talk about this later.” 

Bad smiled up at him, grabbing a blanket from a nearby seat and wrapping Sapnap up in it, “You can’t deny that he’s pretty adorable.”

“Yeah… for a little arson baby, at least.” The demon in front of him chuckled, leaning over to give the toddler a kiss on the forehead, “Aww, don’t be mean to him, ‘Geppy, that’s our son now.”

“I didn’t agree to this-” He was cut off by a claw tapping on his mouth, shushing him, “Okay. Son boy allowed. I guess.”

“Son boy allowed."


End file.
